Gadget McBride
Gadget McBride is a mouse from England, & one of the main heroes in The Mouse Avenger's GMD fanfiction stories. Voiced by Tress MacNeille, Gadget is most harmless mouse, & may be approached without caution. Appearance Tall for her age, & very thin. Has creamy fur, long limbs, long, flowing golden hair, a long tail, a pink heart-shaped nose, bright green eyes, a bucktooth, & large, round pink ears. Wears a purple jumpsuit & blue goggles. Doesn’t wear shoes. Family *Andrew McBride (father) *Sally McBride (mother) *Eliza McBride (sister) *Julie McBride (sister) *Jane McBride (sister) *Richie McBride (uncle) *Jenny McBride (cousin) Biography Born in Savannah, Georgia, to Andrew & Sally McBride on November 3, 1883, Gadget McBride was a precocious child indeed. Not only did she learn to talk before age 3, but she also experimented with the toys her parents bought her, often using them to create makeshift prototypes for her future inventions. In fact, the enfant protégé was constantly babied by Andrew & Sally, & she won the envy of her three sisters, Eliza, Julie, & Jane. But other than inventing, three of Gadget’s many other talents were singing, dancing, & acting, & she often performed with the Little Women, sometimes even writing scripts & composing music for them. Gadget was also the brains of the group, often the first to come up with an idea for their next composition. In 1898, shortly before Gadget’s 15th birthday, the McBrides made their way to Manchester to look for their long-lost son Ratigan. Upon finding him, they immediately moved with them to their house in London. Nowadays, Gadget can be seen performing with her sisters, & working on her inventions in her room at Lower 221B Baker Street. As the smartest of the Baker Street Kids, Gadget has plenty of brains to spare; her high intelligence & ingenious nature often come in handy, whether for working on a new play for the Little Women, helping her mother come up with a new story, or (in most cases) getting the Baker Street Family out of a tight jam. The smart & resourceful Gadget, as her name suggests, is also very inventive, always coming up with some sort of useful machine. (Sometimes, Gadget’s machines blow up in her face, but that’s the life of a scientist for you...) Not exactly as you modern folk would expect, Gadget’s brainy nature makes her quite popular among the other children in London, especially at school, where she is a member of many clubs ranging from Welding to Audio / Visual. Another well-liked quality of Gadget’s personality is her sweet & friendly attitude; her gentle personality & innocent doe-eyed looks make her easy to get along with, but do watch out should she get upset. Gadget’s patience runs about as long as the fuse on a stick of dynamite. Despite this, the clever Gadget is a talented young lady, always willing to contribute to the Little Women’s newest project, be it in music or writing, as Gadget can play synthesizer extremely well & is also a skilled screenwriter. Gadget’s compositions, in fact, have won her & her sisters quite a few of their many awards. The most amazing thing about Gadget, however, is her 20 / 20 vision; like her sister Julie, not a detail can escape from Gadget’s perceptive crystal-clear green eyes. But there is a downside to this astounding ability; the overly-observant Gadget tends to pry into other people’s business. While Gadget often apologizes for doing so, she doesn’t really see the need, considering her sharp eyes tend to assist her family on cases & certain escapades... Gadget is a most harmless mouse, & may be approached without caution. Fursonality Intelligent, cautious, bright, merry Fursonal Information Likes Inventing things, reading, flying machines, singing, dancing, acting, toys & games, science, techno music, rainbows, designing costumes, inventions, engineering, tools, biology, crime-fighting, playing the synthesizer Dislikes Having her experiments disrupted, having a theory disproven, malfunctioning machines, getting in trouble, villains, bad people, disrespect, stealing, corruption Talents, Skills, & Abilities Is an excellent singer, actress, dancer, keyboard-player, technician, inventor, architect, & aviator; speaks dozens of languages; can read backwards. Pastimes & Hobbies Inventing things, reading, building (& operating) flying machines, singing, dancing, acting, playing with toys & games, creating inventions, listening to techno music, playing the synthesizer, fighting crime, designing costumes Prized Possessions Her science supplies, her books, her toys & games, her records & CDs, her inventions, her tools, her mini-chemical kit, her prism, her compass, her synthesizer, her goggles, her crime-fighting things, her diagrams, her vast assortments of gizmos Favorite Things Inventing things, reading, flying machines, singing, dancing, acting, toys & games, science, techno music, engineering, rainbows, designing costumes, inventions, tools, biology, crime-fighting, playing the synthesizer Whereabouts & Frequent Haunts Creating things in her lab at Lower 221B Baker Street; also performing with the Little Women Particular Habits Sometimes speaks in jargon. Nicknames, Pet Names, Aliases, & Alternate Monikers None Health Problems / Disabilities / Illnesses Suffered Colds, the sniffles, chicken pox, mumps Education Currently attends Mme. Flaherty's Arts Academy for Boys & Girls, as well as the 8th grade at Basil of Baker Street Jr. High Extracurricular Has “Doctor” Ratt Fink for her piano teacher; likes to read “Little Genius” magazines; her favorite cheese is Gouda; one of her idols includes Ally Rochester; her most favorite mousician is Princess; likes grape soda; is a fan of the rugby team London Lions; her favorite movie is "Purple Haze". Noted Accomplishments Has rescued Mouse London from danger on numerous occasions; has starred in many award-winning movies, TV shows, & musicals; has received many awards; has invented many devices for the technology. Fanfics Featuring Gadget McBride *Ratigan's Story *The Great Mouse Detective 2: A New Beginning *The Week After *A Twilight Tale *From Winter Frost To Spring Flowers *Summer Days *The Baker Street Family Chronicles *Baker Street Tales *More Baker Street Tales *Even More Baker Street Tales *Adventures In Mouse London *More Adventures In Mouse London *Even More Adventures In Mouse London *Ratigan To The Rescue *The Face In The Mirror *My One True Love *Nightmares *The Key To Your Future *Gentle Lullaby *The Hound Of The Wickervilles *Framed *Heaven's Light, Hell's Fire *The Winds Of Change *Forbidden Fruit *The Power Of One *After The Golden Years *Only Time *4 Days To Save The World *100 Themes *1986 *A Fright To Remember *A GMD Christmas Story *A Midsummer Daydream *Around The World In A Week *Blood On My Hands *Blue Hawaii *Bubbly *Celebrity Encounters *Crackdown *Dark Side Of The Moon *Day Of The Locusts *Delinquent *Don't Say Goodbye So Soon *East End Story *Ennui *Fading Darkness *Family Mouse *Fire & Ice *Friends Forever *From Oxford With Love *From The Casebook Of Basil Of Baker Street *Go For The Green *God Save The Queen *Good Times At Holmesington High *Goodbye So Soon *Great Mouse Detective TV *Hello, Livvy! *I Will Be There For You *I, Robot *Insanity At Its Worst *Lady Mousewell Comes To Visit *Life O' The Party *Life With Abe *Lost & Found *Make New Friends, But Keep The Old *Matchmaker, Matchmaker *Newfound Happiness *Nightmare On Baker Street *Paper, Scissors, Rock *Parody-Palooza! *Purple Haze *Rainbow Bridge *Red Alert *Sailor Mensu *Saving Major Dawson *Secrets Revealed *She Had A Bad Day Again *Take These Broken Wings *That's Amore *The Adventure Of The Speckled Band *The Adventure Of The Wedding Song *The Case Of The Jade Jaguar *The Debutante *The Further Adventures Of The Baker Street Family *The Glamorous Life *The Grass Is Always Greener *The Great Cookie Caper *The Lost Island *The Micro-Heroes *The Missing Slipper *The Most Precious Gift Of All *The Return Of Rico *The Return Of The Seven Queens *The Search For Norad Mousapedra *The Singing Mouse Detective *The Slumber Party *The True Adventures Of Basil Of Baker Street *When The Roads Are Smooth Again *When Worlds Collide More to be announced. Memorable Quotes (& Exchanges Of Dialogue) By Gadget McBride *"A bolt here, & a screw there..." *"Sshhh...I'm trying to concentrate!" *"Hmm...interesting..." *"I don't need to say 'it's elementary,' do I?" *"Ready, aim, fire!" *"Golly!" Songs Performed By Gadget McBride To be announced. Gallery To be announced. Character Modeling History *Sharice Ratigan (Jenny M. Stead's character) *Gadget Hackwrech (from "Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers") References To be announced. External Links To be announced. Category:Mice Category:Characters from America or of American extraction Category:Members of the Baker Street Family Category:Straight characters Category:Scorpios Category:Anglicans Category:Single characters Category:Students Category:Performers Category:Singers Category:Dancers Category:Artists Category:Writers Category:Artisans Category:Crimefighters Category:Actors Category:Painters Category:Poets Category:Playwrights Category:Screenwriters Category:Authors Category:Songwriters Category:Filmmakers Category:Entertainers Category:Musicians Category:Liberal characters Category:Whigs Category:Inventors Category:Characters born in November